


[podfic] Imagination

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mirror Universe, Bedtime Stories, Gen, Gore, Horror, Mind Rape, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Podfic, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They are inside your house. They are your family. They are watching you now. And they want you dead. But don't let it keep you awake at night, my friend."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30041) by interesting_gin. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** rape, murder, horror, gore, telepathy gone wrong, nightmare fuel 

**Length:** 00:24:25  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Imagination_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
